Savannah
Savannah is a Bengal cat with green eyes. They are The Mystic Colony's shopkeeper. Personality Savannah is a cheerful and adventurous cat who likes traveling to find rare items to sell at their shop. Den Savannah’s den is in the southeast corner of town, by Alisa and Mossie’s den. There is a rug with a Conch, Lunar Butterfly, Turtle Shell, and three colored jars outside. There are many exotic and colorful items inside the den. Daily Routine 8 AM - Stand by den. 2 PM - Exit town, stand in Sunken Stones. 5 PM - Enter town, stand by den. 10 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Possible Gifts *Valerian *Cardinal *Mouse *Catnip *White Firefly *Banded Darter *Marigold Savannah's Shoppe Note: Some item prices may vary based on difficulty. There is a 15% discount with a 5 star relationship. Dialogue :Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= *“Oh hello there! I don't think we've seen each other before. / My name is Savannah and I like to collect different rare and unique items at my shop. / Feel free to poke around whenever you'd like.” *: ''- Savannah, Intro'' *“Can't you see I'm busy... What do you want? / What do you want? I don't even like you...” *: ''- Zero stars'' *“Ugh, what do you want now? / Ugh... I'm sorry, but why are you here?” *: ''- One star'' *“Hey there, how are things going?” *: ''- Two stars'' *“Howdy, glad you stopped by!” *: ''- Three stars'' *“Howdy, (Name). It's been a while, how have things been?” *: ''- Four stars'' *“(Name)! I was just thinking about you! Stay a while and let's chat!” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|General= 2 Stars *“Are you interested in any of my merchandise? I have many rare items brought in from all over the world!” *“Find anything new lately? I'm always looking for new items.” *“Glad to see you again.” *“Greetings stranger! I'm not surprised to see you around here.” *“If you're looking for rare or unique items, I'm your one-stop shop!” *“Today's a perfect day to go exploring and find someplace new!” 3 Stars *“Have you heard of the Snake Lily? Legends say it only grows around the Mystic Colony territory, and only in the cold months of the year. / Some say it's poisonous, so watch yourself out there!” *“How have you been lately? Doing well, I hope.” *“My shop aims to provide fast, convenient items to any cat that needs them. I have everything you could possibly need in stock! / Food, herbs, even some dyes for your fur! Feel free to look around.” *“Remember you've got to endure and survive out here. / Always remember to have food on you at all times! Never know when you'll get hungry.” *“You're always welcome at my shop. Stop by whenever you want!” 4 Stars *“Do you like it here in the Mystic Colony? There's some really strange cats that hang around, but they're mostly nice if you get to know them. / For all I know, I could be one of the strange cats! What do you think?” *“Hey, (Name), what did the green grape say to the purple grape? / 'Breathe, you idiot!' Haha! I love that joke.” *“Hi (Name)! / You know I always like chatting with you right?” *“Stay a while and listen. I've got plenty of stories of my travels. / Which one should I tell today..?” *“You know (Name), being crazy or weird sometimes isn't enough.” 5 Stars *“TBA” *: ''- Savannah'' |-|Gifts= *“Hey (Name)! I saw this (Item) and thought you might like it.” *: ''- Savannah Gift'' *“How did you like that thing I gave you earlier? It took me a while to find it, but I’m glad I did!” *: ''- Savannah, After Gift'' *“Oh wow, another gift for me? I really shouldn't accept this, you've already been far too generous today.” *: ''- Gift Limit'' *“Oh my, this gift is fabulous! Thank you so much!” *: ''- Favorite'' *“I seriously love this! You're the best, (Name)!” *: ''- Love'' *“Thank you! I really like this gift.” *: ''- Like'' *“Hey, thanks!” *: ''- Neutral'' *“What am I supposed to do with this?” *: ''- Dislike'' *“This is a pretty terrible gift, isn't it?” *: ''- Hate'' |-|Misc.= *“You don't look like you're feeling very well!” *: ''- Savannah (Player Low Health)'' *“You look like you could really go for some food. You look like you're starving!” *: ''- Savannah (Player Low Hunger)'' |-|Weather= *“Don't you just love the fog? It makes everything look spooky!” *: ''- Savannah, Foggy'' *“Ugh... I hate thunderstorms! It makes my fur all damp.” *: ''- Savannah, Thunderstorm'' Winter *“As much as I don't like winter, I do enjoy curling up in front of a good fireplace.” *: ''- Savannah, Snow'' *“Winter makes it hard for me to find things for my shop. / But when the snow melts in the spring I can find lots of different items!” |-|Festivals= *“How was your trip to the temple? It can be a little out of the way.” *: ''- Savannah, Spring'' *“I come to the temple pretty often, but it's always nice to see it all decorated!” *: ''- Savannah, Summer'' *“I like to trade with other cats who attend the festivities. There's lots of exotic stuff to be found!” *: ''- Savannah, Autumn'' *“Maybe next year I'll find a new region to explore. I've had my eyes on the ocean for a while now... do you think there's a distant land out there somewhere?” *: ''- Savannah, Winter'' |-|Outsider= *“I've got lots of goods for sale, but I can only sell to certain cats. Which is a shame, because I'd love to share these trinkets with the world!” *“Since you've made it this far, you probably had to deal with Oracle on the way in. / I know that cat can be a little off-putting at first, but Oracle isn't bad at all.” *“You're not from our colony, but you're welcome to come by and say hello whenever you get the chance.” *“You've traveled pretty far to get here, right? What was your journey like? / I'm a bit of an explorer myself, so I'm always looking for new ideas for my next adventure.” *: ''- Savannah '' |-|Hide= Trivia *Savannah is one of eight custom cats, created by a Kickstarter backer. Category:Cats Category:Custom Cats Category:Non-Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs Category:Shopkeepers Category:The Mystic Colony